


Gahyeon

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fucking Machines, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Party, Smut, Truth or Dare, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gahyeon is attracted to all 6 of her co-workers. Little did she know, they where attracted to her too.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon/Lee Gahyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue

It was no secret that gahyeons co workers at Happyface were very attractive. Kim Bora’s thin figure, Lee Siyeon’s fierce eyes, Kim Minji’s perfect facial features, Kim Yoohyeon’s hourglass body, Lee Yubin’s low voice and Handong’s attitude, were all things that made gahyeon’s panties wet. And although she would deny it if ever asked, there hadn’t been a night in months when she didn’t get off to the thought of one of their fingers in her pussy, or one of their voices whispering into her ear.

\- - -

What she didn’t know, was that every single one of her co-workers wanted to ravage her and strip her of the innocence she had. So, they decided on a plan.

\- - -

Gahyeon didn’t really notice, but from then on, her coworkers started to get more touchy with her. Whether it was a hand staying a little longer on her shoulder, or one of them leaning down to whisper in her ear (specifically when Yubin did it, she got off to the memory later that night, and it was the hardest she had came since the last time she actually had sex). Even one time during a meeting, Siyeon had her hand resting dangerously high on Gahyeon’s legs. She barely remembers anything from that meeting, as she was too busy trying not to let the hand affect her (she wasn’t successful in that attempt).

Her co-workers had noticed that they had an effect on her, and they knew that they could proceed to the next step of their plan.


	2. Minji's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahyeon goes to a party.

Kim Minji was having a party at her house, and the whole company was invited. “To celebrate the end of a big project,” she had explained, and no one asked any further questions. Gahyeon was nervous about going. Seeing the six women she had been lusting over outside of work was something she wasn’t sure she was ready to do yet, but since everyone else was going, it would be weird for her not to.

So, when the day arrived, Gahyeon put on a slightly form fitting red dress, makeup to accentuate her best features, red high heels, and left her apartment.

Despite Minji’s apartment being pretty big, it still felt pretty crowded with all of their co-workers there. Handong was a bit worried that they would miss Gahyeon, but her worries dissapeared when she saw the younger enter the building. 

“She’s here,” Handong said to the five other women who were a part of the plan. They nodded to each other, deciding that they would all take turns keeping an eye on her throughout the night.

Gahyeon didn’t regularly go to parties, so since she was at one, she decided to let lose a little. She had a drink, and another, and another, dancing to the music sensually, tapping into a part of herself that she normally didn’t reach into.

When Gahyeon took a break from dancing, Yoohyeon came up to her and asked her to join a game of truth or dare. She wouldn’t usually have said yes, but she agreed, whether it was because of the drinks, the adrenaline, or maybe because one of the most beautiful women ever was asking her, she wasn’t sure.

Yoohyeon led her to the room where the five other women gahyeon had been thirsting over sat in a circle. As soon as she sat down, the game commenced. The circle exchanged some questions and some dares with each other until finally, it was Gahyeons turn.

“Truth or dare,” Bora asked. Gahyeon chose truth, to the disappointment of the rest of the circle. Some groans went around, and Siyeon even said “boring” quietly in the back. Although Bora knew the question she was going to ask. “Are you a virgin?” 

Gahyeon paused. Should she answer honestly? People had made fun of her for it, although she trusted that these women wouldn’t.

“Yes,” she answered, and immediately cowered into the chair. Although her coworkers just smiled. “Uh, Yubin truth or dare,” she asked, but Yubin shook her head.

“No Gahyeon,” she said, “we already know a lot about each other, we should use this game to get to know you better, don’t you think?”

“Alright,” Gahyeon said nervously.”

“So Gahyeon,” Yubin said, “truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she said, but when she saw the disappointed reaction of the women, she changed her answer, “No, dare.”

Yubin smiled. “Good girl,” she said, “I dare you to take off your dress.”

Gahyeon paused again. Should she? The women around her were looking at her expectantly. “I don’t -- I don’t know if I should,” she says.

“You can leave your underwear on,” Minji says, “but take that dress off baby.”

“O-okay,” Gahyeon says, starting to unceremoniously strip the dress from her body. She lets the dress fall to her feet, feeling the cold air flow to the parts of the body that were covered before. She shivered a bit, until she realized that she was practically naked in front of the women she’s been lusting over. She sat back down with her legs together, but Handong and Siyeon put their hands on her lap, encouraging her to pull them apart, and so she did.

“You’re so pretty Gahyeonie,” Minji said, “I don’t want to play this game anymore, do you?”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Gahyeon asked.

Minji reached her hand over and started rubbing Gahyeon’s pussy through her panties. “I think you know what I mean.” Gahyeon swallowed. “All of us are going to fuck you, Gahyeonie. Would you like that?”

Minji kept rubbing Gahyeon’s pussy just lightly enough to tease her, until Gahyeon moaned out, “yes, please”

The six women looked around at each other and smiled. Handong reached to pull off Gahyeon’s bra, while Bora tugged off her panties, so the younger girl was fully naked. Minji went back to rubbing at Gahyeon’s clit, this time more firmly, pressing harder, making the younger girl moan loudly. Siyeon started tweaking and playing with her breasts, while Yubin started whispering into her ear.

“You like that baby? You like that Gahyeonie? You like Minji’s hands on your pussy?” Gahyeon couldn’t speak, just moaned in answer. “What about Siyeon’s hands on your breasts? Her fingers squeezing your nipples? You like that?” Gahyeon moaned again, reaching a climax as Minji’s fingers on her pussy sped up, and Siyeon’s fingers on her nipples squeezed harder. 

“She came already?” Handong asked, “She really is a virgin, isn’t she?” Handong leaned her hand down, licking up Gahyeon’s pussy. Gahyeon moaned, as her orgasm hadn’t yet fully calmed down, but it was starting up again. Gahyeon was moaning much louder this time, so loud that people from outside the room could probably hear. “Shut her up, will you?” Handong called to the group.

Bora walked up to gahyeon and shoved three fingers in her mouth. Gahyeon moaned on the fingers, choking and gagging around them. “That’s right Gahyeon, choke on my fingers,” Bora said. Gahyeon sputtered and moaned as her second climax approached.

Handong pulled away as soon as Gahyeon was about to come, and Gahyeon whined around Bora’s fingers. Gahyeon couldn’t see, but Yoohyeon pulled out a dildo from a cabinet in the back of the room. She hands it to Bora and she replaces her fingers with the dildo.

“That’s right Gahyeonie,” she said, “get this dildo nice and wet for me.” Gahyeon’s eyes flew open when she realized what was going to happen. She started choking around the dildo in her mouth, her spit coating the dildo thoroughly. “Perfect,” she said, pulling the object from her mouth. 

Yoohyeon, Minji and Yubin pick up Gahyeon and start carrying her over to the other room. 

“Where am- where are you- where-” Gahyeon tried to say, but she was too tired, drunk and sexually frustrated to finish the sentence. Gahyeon was laid on the bed, and the women tied her arms and legs to the bedpost. “What are you- why- what-”

“Calm down baby,” Yoohyeon said, “we’ll take good care of you.”

Gahyeon felt something entering her pussy. She thought that one of the older women was controlling it manually, until she heard the faint whirring of the machine, and realized what was actually taking place. 

The six women started to head out of the room as soft moans and whimpers fell from Gahyeon’s lips. “We’ll be back soon Gahyeonie,” Handong said, “Enjoy yourself while we’re gone.”

Gahyeon was left there, being fucked slowly into orgasm after orgasm all night.


End file.
